


Kitty Spanking

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cisswap, Consent Checking, F/F, Pussy Spanking, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: fem Genji loves her sister.





	

Sharp slaps filled Genji's ears. She had wanted to use the cane, but Hanae had requested she stick to her palm. Genji loved when her sister was feeling so needy, despite her love of the cane.

Genji brought down her hand across Hanae's right ass cheek hard, digging her freshly manicured fingernails into the deep red skin. Her sister sobbed where she had her face jammed into a pillow. Genji was sitting astride Hanae's thick thighs in perfect reach of her usually stoic sister’s fat ass. She chuckled, gently scraping her nails across hot skin to the other girl’s slick folds. 

“A~ ne~ ki~, you're wet! This was supposed to be punishment, and you're getting off! Filthy girl.” Genji cooed, lifting her smaller self off of her sister and pulling her to turn on her back. Hanae rubbed at her tear streaked cheeks, pushing her hair out of her face with the other hand. “Aw, were you crying? Your face is almost as wet as your pussy!” 

Hanae scoffed, probably trying to think of some kind of witty response. Genji ignored her and pushed her sister's legs apart to sit between them. Genji ran her fingers softly over Hanae's thick lips before raising her hand and dropping another stinging slap over her clit. Hanae wailed, choking on her breath and arching her back off the bed. The slap had been louder than the green haired sister had expected due to how wet her sister was after her spanking.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Genji broke character and leaned up over the top of her sister, who nodded desperately and babbled affirmatives. “Do you… want to keep going?” more nodding. Genji gulped and put her palm back over Hanae's plump cunt. “...good, because I don't think you're quite sorry enough yet.” Genji slid back into character easily.

She dropped several more slaps in quick succession, much lighter than the first but still enough to set her sister twitching and wailing. One the fourth slap she brought her hand down and left it, letting Hanae grind and shake against her. 

Genji slid her hand through the sticky slick leaking steadily from Hanae's cunt and spread it down to her pink asshole, already slightly sore from their play yesterday. 

“Aneki, can I fuck you in here? I'll even let you pick which cock gets to fuck you!” Genji leaned over and tugged their toy box over a little closer, pulling out her harness and grabbing Hanae's hand to pull up to sit. She was still shivering and hissed at the sensation of sitting on her spanked ass but reached into the box, pulling out a dildo that was sort of on the small side, hoping for a break after the punishment.

“Whaaat, you're not that sore. Let's play with this one instead.” Genji reached in and pulled one of their bigger dildos out to push into her sister's hand. She tossed the small dick back into the box while Hanae whined, taking the other to hook into her harness. She pushed Hanae back down and leaned her fake cock along her stomach. It's was Genji's favorite, acid green and thick enough her thumb and index finger didn't touch when she gripped it. She slid her finger into Hanae's cunt and held her open while she shoved the cock into her while she sobbed. It went almost all the way in before reaching the hard muscle of her sisters cervix. 

“Get it nice and wet aneki, it's going to make your butt feel so good.” she gave a few thrusts into Hanae's abused pussy before pulling out of her. Hanae let out a heavy breath and panted loudly while Genji rummaged around for the lube. She brought her hands up to slide over her large nipples, pinching and tugging while she watched Genji.

Her little sister found poured the thick lubricant over her hand and tossed the bottle over her shoulder. She rubbed the slick into the huge green dick and started pressing against Hanae's puffy asshole.

“Open wide nee-chan!” Genji pushed one of Hanae's legs up and out, pushing inside her with small rocking thrusts that had her sister's breath catching. Once fully seated, Genji gripped Hanae's ass and pulled her up into her lap, leaning over and pressing her mouth to her sisters left breast. She hummed happily around Hanae's nipple and started grinding against her ass, tiny quick thrusts rabbiting into the hot clutch of her body.

“Mmmm, even so loose your ass is hugging me tight,” Genji coos, “Can you get off from just this?” she sucked Hanae's nipple hard and popped off, leaning back up to start thrusting into her in long, deep, dragging thrusts. One hand on Hanae’s hip, but the other moving to knead and press at her tits, causing milk to eventually bead at the top of Hanae’s nipple. “Ha, sister look, you're all ready for our babies!”

Hanae turned bright red and started pushing at Genji’s hands and sputtering while the green haired brat just laughed. Genji grabbed hold of Hanae’s hands and pushed them down on either side of her head, leaning over into her space again. A sharp impish smile on Genji's face had her worrying until Genji latched her mouth back onto her breast, tasting the milk. She hummed around her mouthful and resumed her slow, deep fucking while drinking from her sister. Hanae struggled, trying to free one hand to reach down and rub her clit, she was so close but Genji wasn't letting up. Her sister rolled her eyes up to look at her. 

“Like this or not at all, cmon you can do it.” she said, spilling milk all down her chest before latching back onto her nipple. Hanae whines as Genji finally decides to pick up the speed of her thrusts, pushing little uh-uh noises out of her with every thrust. Genji is usually not so cruel, but she is supposed to be giving her sister a ‘punishment’. A particularly hard thrust pulls her out of her head and she lets out a choked moan. Genji is watching her again, still suckling at her breasts. She gets another idea in her head and pulls off Hanae’s chest with a mouthful of milk and leans up to kiss it into her sister's mouth. Hanae tries to jerk her head away but whatever mood Genji's in isn't letting her get away with it. She releases one of Hanae’s hands to grip her chin and force open her mouth, licking at her teeth. Hanae’s never tried her milk before, honestly she thinks it's kind of gross, but Genji's not letting up and before long she's kissing her sister back, the sweet taste of the milk and thick texture not as gross as she had expected. 

Genji pulled back after the milk had been swallowed or spilled out the corner of her mouth, looking down at her sister, red faced and out of breath. Apparently she liked what she was seeing, because her thrusts started coming harder and faster. The slick sounds of lube squelching out of her seemed to echo in their room. 

Hanae felt her belly tightening up but it wasn't enough, there was no way she was going to cum from just Genji fucking her. She sobbed, begged for her sister's hands to touch her. Genji tsked at her like she was a child and dropped the leg shed been holding up in the crook of her elbow to let Hanae spread herself open, her free hand moving down to push her labia apart so Genji could see more clearly the push of the large dildo into her sister, stretching her soft pink insides slightly with every thrust in.

“Genji please! I can't- it's not enou-UH-gh!” Hanae moaned, lifting her hips into the thrusts. She was so, so, close, just one touch and she’d-

A swift slap to her cunt just above where Genji was pushing inside her had her choking again. Her thighs fell open as far as they could, and Genji laughed at her.

“Is this what you want aneki? You want my hands on you here?” Genji pulled the hand she had trapped to her lips to kiss the back of it in some mockery of romance while she started slapping softly at Hanae’s soaked pussy again. Hanae poked her fingers between Genji's lips for her to suck and nip with sharp white teeth.

Genji, now with the other hand free, grabbed hold of her sister’s large, leaking breast, squeezing as she leaned forward to fuck into Hanae hard and shallow, more grinding than fucking. Genji’s slaps started coming quicker, and the stinging paired with the hard thrusts were what finally sent her over the edge. She came with a wail, ripping her fingers from her sister's mouth and clutching at the sheets. Genji didn't stop, she continued her thrusting and Hanae felt another orgasm roll over her like thunder.

When she came back to herself, Genji's hand was still pressed against her sore cunt and stroking her. She was grinning like a maniac when she finally looked up and met Hanae’s eye. 

“Aneki, you squirted!” Genji leaned back so the wetness up her stomach caught the light, “I can't believe it! My filthy sister came from getting her ass fucked and her pussy spanked like a slut!” Hanae let go of the sheets and started slapping at her while Genji dodged her hands and laughed. Hanae dropped her hands back to cover her face until Genji was finished laughing, glaring through her fingers. Genji pulled out of her carefully, still chuckling a little as she removed the harness. She crawled up and sat herself on Hanae’s chest, rubbing the leaked milk into her tits and grinding down.

“Nee-chan, it's my turn, right? I let you cum so now you'll make me?” she whined. Hanae gulped and looked down between her tits at where Genji was rubbing her cunt against her belly. She had shaved her pubic hair into a little heart shape, because of course she had. Hanae nodded, and Genji lifted up and moved to hover her hips over Hanae's mouth. 

Hanae rubbed her fingers soothingly over the red marks left by the harness before pulling her sisters slim pussy to her mouth. Genji didn't get as wet as Hanae did, but she was certainly louder, immediately moaning loudly and bringing her hands to her chest to pinch cruelly at her cute little breasts. Hanae flicked her tongue at her sister's clit before sealing her lips over the nub and sucking. Genji cried out and jerked, cuming on her tongue and all over her chin. She ground against her, chasing the feeling, until Hanae got fed up with her and pushed at her hip.

Genji rolled to the side, grabbing her breasts and chuckling breathlessly. She snuggled up next to Hanae who had just started feeling her legs again, leaning in to leave damp kisses on her shoulder. Hanae huffed and pulled at Genji's arm and she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around their shoulders. 

“I’ll change the sheets later aneki, i swear.” Genji whispered to her in between kisses. Hanae rolled her eyes, completely aware of the lie. 

“Go to sleep you brat.”


End file.
